1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of articles of apparel which are arranged and configured to conceal weapons, and in particular the present invention relates to a belt having means for concealing a quick-draw knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sportsmen, soldiers of fortune, weapon collectors, and persons concerned with or having a need for weapons of self-defense have long been concerned with ways in which such weapons could appropriately be concealed in articles of ordinary clothing in a safe manner and yet be readily be available in emergencies.
One means which has been devised to conceal a knife within a belt is to fashion the buckle of the belt into a handle for the knife. The buckle is then extended to form a knife blade which is inserted into a leather holster formed on or in the nearest belt end. The buckle-knife combination is engaged by a pin and hole arrangement with the nearest belt end or some other means by affixing the knife to the belt end. The opposing belt end is then threaded through the knife-buckle combination to form and function as what appears to be an ordinary belt buckle.
This kind of concealed weapon has several drawbacks. Firstly, the belt must be taken off or at least unbuckled before the weapon can be withdrawn. Secondly, the means whereby the knife-belt combination is attached to the nearest belt end must be uncoupled before the knife-buckle can be withdrawn from the belt for use. Thirdly, the knife is concealed solely in the leather end of the belt, which may have one or more layers added for thickness, and relies solely upon the strength and impenetrability of the leather in order to safely retain the knife.
This prior art construction is unsafe, unwieldy and of impractical utility when used as a defensive weapon. Very often, the victim is overtaken by an aggressor of superior size and strength who may leave the victim with little opportunity or time in which to undertake any defensive action. What is needed then, is an article of apparel for concealing a weapon which includes a means for safely retaining the weapon within the article and yet allows for a quick withdrawal without the necessity of interfering with or being delayed by the function of the article, such as unbuckling a belt.